SPC08
is the 8th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 349th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Siren pretends to be a young girl named Sakura to befriend Hibiki and seperate her from Kanade so that they can no longer fight against her. '' Summary Hibiki and Kanade have became best friends again, and as the assistant for an upcoming judo match she asks to borrow Kanade's hair tie for good luck. She agrees, and having been spying on them, Siren decides to rid of Pretty Cure by destroying their friendship. She makes a plan to usurp Kanade's spot as Hibiki's best friend. To get information on Hibiki she disguises herself as a cleaning lady. She learns that Hibki enjoys martial arts, strawberry cream macaron, and primroses. She hates litterbugs though. Armed with such information Siren decides to start her plan. The next morning Hibiki is on her way to school when a mysterious girl named Sakura Hojo appears. Hibiki is quick to warm up to the shy girl, who claims to be a transfer student. She makes sure to match Hibiki's interest so that she is able to strike up a friendship with her. Initially Hibiki is surprised to see that they have so much in common- but she agrees to be the girls friend. That evening, Siren pretends to be Kanade and calls Hibiki. She tells her that she no longer wants to be her friend, since she made a new best friend. This shocks Hibiki and she hangs up. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade met in school. Not knowing about the previous night's call, Kanade expresses confusion as Hibiki tells her off, saying that they are no longer friends. She introduces her to Sakura and claims that she is now her best friend. As they walk off she begs Sakura to help her with the Judo match. Left alone, Kanade decides to remain supportive by showing up anyway. She decides to pass her good luck hair accessory to Hibiki despite what happened. During the match, Hibiki's opponent unfairly grabs Hibiki's leg and injures her, causing it to swell and forcing Hibiki to renounce the match. Everyone encouraged her to give up, but Kanade knew that Hibiki would regret it if she did not continue to fight. Surprised to see her support and receiving Kanade's good luck hair tie again, Hibiki resumes the fight and wins. Having won the match, Hibiki was ecstatic. Siren, then lured into a conversation with Hummy, returned to her original form as Ellen. Seeing this, Hibiki realized that she had been deceived all along. Just then, Siren spotted a musical note on Kanade's hair tie and turns it into a Negatone. Having mended their friendship, Melody and Rhythm increased their Harmony Power and battled the Negatone as one. Melody then defeated the Negatone with her final attack. Days after, Hibiki wrote about Kanade in a school assignment: "''She knows my true feelings, and though she says harsh things, she is still a best friend who always encourages me." Major Events *Siren's ability to take up multiple human disguises is shown for the first time. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Higashiyama Seika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪